fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC30
is the 30th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 8th part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, everyone have participated at the surprise contest organized by Meg. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Meg takes her friends to the Iriomote Island, where she organized a scramble game. But this moment of fun quickly takes another turn when Maria appears with another robotic Ayakashi to attack Meg and her team. Full synopsis: While Juliet and Rosette train hard to master their Daikoujin Forms with Father Remington, Meg was very bored in these days, she decided to organize a surprise contest in the evening. They sended everyone on the Iriomote island and initiates a scramble game, in which everyone must try to obtain a charm from the each teams by using weapons found on the Iriomote island without losing their own charms. As the game goes on, Juliet, Mana, Rosette, Rikka and their partners are eliminated after the loss of their respective charms due of the usual dispute, and brought to the loser's area for a barbecue organized by the allies. Resulting in a struggle between the remaining participants, Meg, Jo, Alice, Lance, Esther, Ion, Makoto, Dabyi, Moka, Aguri and Ai are the only ones left to get the chance to get a victory of this contest. Taking advantage of this situation when Meg, Jo and Alice are trying to escaped, Leontes and Maria summoned an Shisa-like Ayakashi. They struggled against the robotic Ayakashi, Esther use the Divine Talisman to burned the Ayakashi and Meg used the Purgatory Sky and the Thunderstorm Wave. Moka just intervened and defeated the Ayakashi with the Death Beam, but disappears very quickly as she just losing her charm during the battle, Aguri and Ai have to go to the area. The game will resume, Meg is able to seize the charm from Esther, allowed them to win this contest. Meg and Jo are confessed their love and secretly kissed. Major Events * Cure Susanoo used her new sub-attacks, "Purgatory Sky" and the "Thunderstorm Wave". * At the end of the episode, Meg kissed at Jo secretly as she show feeling to her. Trivia * This episode is centered on Meg, Jo and Alice. * Alice was not aware that Meg was lesbian as she is in love with Jo. * It was revealed that Esther hating caterpillars. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Shisa is a small lion-like youkai which is found throughout Okinawa island, in close proximity to humans. While they are very similar to the Japanese komainu, there are a few notable differences. The Shisa are native to Okinawa, and are thus only found on the Ryukyu archipelago and the southernmost islands of the Japan. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Maria * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Ira * Mammo * Bel * Amy * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga